Leveling Up
'''Leveling Up, Ranking Up, Awakening, Emblems and Special Attacks''' There are 5 different ways you can improve your team to maximize their potential. Each has it's own different effect but used in combination makes for very powerful riders. Leveling Up Rider Level Up Use soulstones （ソウルストーン）to level up your riders. They come in 6 types ranging from 1000EXP (lv I) to 50000EXP (lv VI). Leveling up improves your rider's HP, attack power and attack speed. Account Level Up When your account levels up, some or all of these 4 things will be upgraded as well. Maximum AP/Energy: How high your AP/energy bar can get before it stops regenerating, Deck Cost: Maximum Rider Costs you can put in your team. Higher Rider Cost = Stronger Rider (stats-wise at least) Rider Cost is on the bottom right of the cards. Starting Ride Energy: Start round with more Ride Energy Follow Limit: Amount of people you can follow (friends) Ranking Up Ranking up increases the max level your rider can be leveled to by 10. This can be achieved by combining two identical riders or by using a High Power Stone （ハイパワーストーン）. The max level a rider can reach is affected by it's star rating. Special Attacks 3 star and above riders have a special finishing move that can be activated once their special gauge is full. This meter fills with every successful attack. When it is ready your rider's card will glow. Specials usually deal a large amount of damage to a single unit or spread across a number of units with some specials adding knockback, stun or penetrating damage. Some riders will also give you team HP increases or stat boosts for a short time. Check the rider's stats pages for information on each rider's special. Increasing Special Attack Level Special tokens can be collected and used to increase a rider's special attack level up to a max of level 9. Each level increases the special's power. Each level requires more token to increase. The token's used must match the rider's attribute (red, green or blue) and only offer a % chance of increased level. If your rider fails to increase in level then the tokens are lost. To increase from lv. 1 to 2 a 2 star rider can be used in place of a token. Rider Awakening Special awakening gems can be collected and used to increase your rider's abilities. The first awakening will give a permanent stat boost and unlock the 'leader ability' of 4 and 5 star riders, providing a boost to your team. A second awakening will unlock each rider's own ability, giving the rider a special skill. Currently there are 3 riders that can be awakened a third time (Skull, W CJX and Ichigo) to allow leveling up to level 100. However, this requires collecting special rare materials from events. Awakened rider's make a huge difference to your team's ability to compete in events or beat higher levels of difficulty. Emblems Emblems are essential if you want to do well in KRBR. They give your team essential boosts that will help you to clear even the toughest of bosses. Identical emblems can be combined to create more powerful emblems, but be warned there is an increased chance you will lose the low level emblem when you merge them to create the more powerful emblem. Emblems max out at rank 10. The image below (Image credit discord user POPPY) gives details of the different types of emblem. For detailed instructions on equipping emblems click to enlarge.